spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
DNA Boi
DNA Boiz, real name Deoxyribonucleic Acid Boiz, are an artificial species of Spinnyboi. They were created mostly as a joke, but now have become a staple artifical species. Appearance DNA Boiz have blue fur with an orange undercoat, and wear a tan lei and an orange head flower. They have black eyes. Behavior DNA Boiz are, well, varied. How they act really depends on where they live or their living conditions. Say a DNA Boi lives in Mount Shiveer, and is treated very well. That DNA Boi will act timid but very willing to help others. But if a DNA Boi lives in Mount Shiveer and has terrible living conditions, that DNA Boi will act almost emotionless, and are very likely thinking about killing you. Move a land over to Crystal Sands, where if a DNA Boi has terrible living conditions, they'll be very chill and not really care about it. As such, almost every DNA Boi is different, and while there are patterns depending on land and living conditions, these patterns may appear in a different way for each DNA Boi. However, there are some things that DNA Boiz share; every DNA Boi is artificial, doesn't live in the wild, and eat the same food. They also are all very intelligent, and learn facts from other boiz quickly. Scientists discovered if a DNA Boi interacts with mostly a certain type of boi, they may begin to act like that boi. So, if a DNA Boi is visited by a Sodaboi every day, they may begin to act more territorial. Habitat DNA Boiz can live anywhere in the world, but they cannot survive in the wild, since they have no natural defenses. As such, they are usually found in hospitals or labs, working as doctors or scientists. Very rarely, though, they may be cared for by a rich person who believes them to be an exotic pet. Diet N/A. DNA Boiz do not actually have to eat anything. History DNA Boiz have a kind of silly history. One day, three trends, a snowy cheeseleopard named Coldpizza, a candle croc named Guidinglight, and a cableggy named Plugin were chatting. At the time, scientists had only recently discovered that injecting Spinnyboi DNA into an object could turn it into a boi. Plugin began discussing this innovative new discovery, and how it could potentially mean the same could be done with other trends. Guidinglight ended up joking about what would happen if Spinnyboi DNA was injected with Spinnyboi DNA. Coldpizza knew it was a joke, but Plugin believed that Guidinglight was being serious, and decided she wanted to test that herself. So they stole some DNA from two spinnyboiz they just found walking around, and preceded to inject some of that DNA into the other DNA. The DNA ended up growing into a blue and orange boi. Eventually, Plugin became famous in the news for her discovery, and many scientists began trying to make their own "DNA Boiz." It is theorized that this "DNA Boi Craze" is what started the trend of injecting Spinnyboi DNA into random gemstones to make a boi. After a few years, DNA Boiz became popular in hospitals and labs do to their intelligence, and the rest is history. Category:Fan-made Category:Artificial species Category:Extinct in wild Category:Non existent in the wild